Shiro Doesn't Like Surprises
by SasuNaruforeva
Summary: It's Halloween and Shiro had actually agreed to go to Byakuya's party, but that would be hard considering that his lover, Ichigo, has been kidnapped by a certain blue-haired espada.


_**Author Note: **_Hello my ducklings~ This is just a random Halloween One shot I made for Shirosaki and Ichigo~~ xDD HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

_**Shiro Doesn't Like Surprises**_

"Come on Ichi! Hurry yer ass up!"

"Shuddup, Shiro!"

"NO! I swear to all tha' is unholy, if ya make us late ta this party then I'm gonna wring yer neck!"

"Ha! I doubt that!"

"Dun _test_ me, Ichi!"

"Just hold your horses!"

Shirosaki refrained from kicking the bedroom door down when he heard the berry giggle at the whole 'horse' joke, and just decided to sulk outside the door.

"I dun even see why I can't come in. s'not lik' I 'aven't seen ya naked 'fore…" The albino muttered with a slight smirk as he lightly kicked at the door with the tip of the black boots he wore.

"That's not the point! It's supposed to be a surprise, dumbass!" Ichigo yelled through the door, making Shiro's smirk fall.

He heard Ichigo's shuffling in the room suddenly hasten, and he had to suppress an irritated sigh.

"I hate surprises…" he grumbled back, but low enough so his lover couldn't hear him. God knows, it'd probably make Ichigo all upset if he heard that.

After a few more minutes of glaring at his wrist watch, Shirosaki decided that he should just go downstairs and maybe make something to eat or maybe he could just get in the car and go to the party anyway.

…Or at least scare Ichigo into moving faster by starting the car and make believe he was leaving with out him.

Either way, he wasn't about to miss it this year's Halloween party!

Normally Shiro never cared about going to those stupid parties, but then he just _had _to find out that his favorite band was going to be playing at it.

The host of said party, Byakuya Kuchiki, had used that little piece of information as special bait to reel him in, because he just _knew_ that if Shiro didn't go to the party, then neither would Ichigo.

The albino even got dressed up for the stupid Halloween party.

He paused in his walking when he passed the Bathroom, and walked in just enough so he could look himself in the mirror.

He wore a slightly shredded white dress-shirt (Shiro had been happy to do the shredding) with an equally torn pair of dark jeans. Scattered around his face was special make-up designed to look like he'd been cut-up pretty bad (But we all know that _that _would never happen). Shiro snorted in amusement when he spotted the bloody 'X' shaped cut running across his chest, just above where his heart was—Ichigo had thought that it would be a cool addition.

So all in all, Shirosaki was _supposed _to be some kind of resurrected ghost that had been beaten up pretty bad before he died. His pale skin and white hair already did wonders for the image of a ghost.

Sadly, it had taken about an hour to complete the bloody cuts on his body ((Shiro had thought it would be quicker if they had just sparred so that way he would've gotten some _actual_ cuts, but NOOOOO)) and now he was waiting for Ichigo to finish up putting on his own costume.

About five minutes later found Shiro leaning on his silver Audi (okay people I'm no good with cars so just go along with me okay?), playing with the buttons of his open shirt, just waiting (im)patiently for his lover. The night air was cool and calm as the full moon glared down upon the world. The albino poked at the skin of his arms, which seemed to glow in the moonlight, and fidgeted around outside.

But then he stood stark still when he heard a sudden scream come from inside the house.

If he had the ability to do so, he probably would've paled in slight horror.

Out of pure instinct, Shiro bolted back into the house, crashing through the front door as he did so.

"Ichigo?!" He called as he leapt up the stairs.

When dead silence was his only answer, Shiro began to get a very bad feeling.

He wasn't _afraid_ or _scared_ just very, very… aware of his surroundings, especially after kicking in Ichigo's bedroom door. He hadn't even bothered to see if the door had been locked or unlocked—he was in too much of a state of panic.

"Ichigo!" He called again when he saw no sign of the berry-head, but he _did_ see a small piece of paper placed ominously on the neatly straight bed-sheets.

He was hesitant to walk over and read the paper, already dreading what he would find on that small, harmless piece of paper.

But curiosity got the better of him.

Golden eyes roamed across the sloppy handwriting that read:

_I told you to keep a closer eye on your pets, whitey! _

_See ya at the party~_

_Love,_

_Grimmjow~_

Let's just say the poor innocent paper never made it out in one piece… And its burned remains never really got a proper funeral.

"Guess I'm not going to be able to see my favorite band after all…"

~~TIME SKIP~~

Shiro's pale hands were gripped harshly on the stirring wheel of his car as he sped through the streets dangerously, though he made sure to keep a watchful eye out for stupid kids that would be wandering around outside trick-or-treating—He would be pissed if him ran one of them over and put a dent in his precious car.

As his boot-clad foot stomped down on the gas pedal, he pried one hand away from the steering wheel in order to dig through his pockets.

Golden eyes never left the road as he retrieved his cell phone and automatically began punching in a phone number.

He put the phone on speaker and placed it on the passenger seat before replacing his hand on the steering wheel in time to swerve passed a slow-ass cobalt.

A few loud rings echoed in the speeding car before a familiar voice spoke.

''_Hello?''_

Shiro's jaw twitched irritably when he heard that oh so fucking familiar music of his favorite band playing in the background.

"Hey, Renji."

''_Yo, Shiro! Where the hell are ya? The band's already been playing fo—''_

"Listen to me very closely." Shiro gritted out at his cell phone, making Renji go dead quiet immediately. "If you see hide or hair of Grimmjow at the party, then you call me ASAP. Got it?"

There was silence from his redheaded friend for a few second before a loud sigh erupted.

''_Dude… He actually got him this time didn't he?''_

"No fucking shit Sherlock!" Shiro growled out before grabbing his cell phone and ending the call. He quickly stuffed the device back into his pocket, all the while grinding his teeth together to keep from shouting in frustration.

He had told that blue haired asshole that if he had ever touched Ichigo that he would personally cut him up a new hollow hole, but the fucker just didn't seem to understand! Shiro _will_ kill anyone who touches what's his.

But he'll burn that bridge when he gets there.

~~TIME SKIP~~

"Did ya see 'im?" Shiro asked as he weaved his way towards Renji, who was just standing there near the drinks, poking at the fake fangs in his mouth.

"Nope. I haven't seen Ichigo either. I even have Rukia and the others looking out for them." Renji said with a sigh.

"Well we gotta find 'em! Who knows what tha' guy is doin' ta poor Ichi!" Shiro whined and clung to Renji's black vampire cape.

The redhead raised a tattooed brow at Shiro's OOC-ness then patted the poor albino's white hair reassuringly.

"Dun worry, kay? We'll find them before anything bad happens." Renji said while picking up the sulking hollow and pushing him towards the crowd of dancing people/shinigamis/arrancars. "But pouting isn't going to do anything, so go look and see if you can find him, alright? Actually, I don't think anybody's looked in the haunted trail outside yet, so go on and look there."

Shiro nodded and turned to walk towards the backyard but shouted over his shoulder as an after thought, "If anythin' happens ta Ichi then ya can tell yer boyfriend tha' we're neva comin' ta one of his parties again!!!"

Shiro, already being outside of the huge ballroom, missed the mischievous smirk that spread across Renji's face.

Shiro paused in his running when he came near a large labyrinth made of extremely tall bushes, and above the entrance was a big sign that said _''Haunted Trail''_.

The hollow growled before turning on his heel to head straight into the maze.

The whole thing was aggravating, to say the least.

Their were stupid, half-assed 'scary' puppets hanging around the trail, and random things would pop out to try and surprise him, but Shiro merely tore the thing up before moving on. Shiro also hated how every turn he made was pretty much a dead-end.

"FINALLY!" Shiro shouted in victory as he made it to the center of the maze. He stopped and let his golden eyes quickly scan the small grassy field, only to have his eyes land upon a prone figure lying right smack dab in the middle of the place.

The figure's back was turned towards him so he couldn't see a face, but through the light of the moon Shiro could immediately recognized that familiar head of orange hair.

"Ichigo!" He called worriedly as he bolted to his lover's side.

A tiny sliver of fear gripped at him when he couldn't feel Ichigo's normally overflowing reaitsu.

He wasn't dead… Was he?

Pale hands quickly reached out and grabbed the limp body, bringing it up onto his lap. Shiro gazed upon his lover's…. face?

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!?"

Shiro looked at what was _supposed_ to be his precious berry's pretty face, but instead there was a pumpkin! A _PUMPKIN! _With orange fuzzy stuff glued on it to look like Ichi's hair! That's when he also realized that the 'body' he was currently holding was made of fucking straw!

"ARGH!"

In a fit of rage, Shiro took the straw body in his arms and ripped it to shreds with his bare hands.

"GRIMMJOW! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!" He roared, then quickly shunpo-ed out of the maze.

That's when he saw it.

That annoying shock of blue hair and that ever more annoying smirk of triumph.

"Grimmjow…" Shiro hissed as he stomped over to said arrancar.

Shiro was even too pissed to laugh at Grimmjow's ridiculous blue panther costume.

"Where. Is. He?" He spat, pure fury punctuating his words and he stabbed a white finger into the man's broad chest after each word.

"I don't know what you're talking about~" Grimmjow said in an 'innocent' way as he twirled his tail with one hand, but the smirk on his face proved that he was anything _but_ innocent.

"Just tell me!!" Shiro snarled as he went to pounce on the bluenette, but before he could even take a step forward, something swiftly hit him on the back of his neck, effectively knocking him out.

"See ya when you wake up, whitey~" Was the last thing he heard before everything went black.

When Shirosaki finally woke up, he looked around the unfamiliar room with hazy eyes. Through his cloudy mind he could still hear the faint sound of music from his favorite band playing, so he guessed that he was still somewhere in Byakuya's mansion/palace and the party was still going on somewhere, but that's the only thing that Shiro could register at the moment.

He gradually pushed himself onto his hands and knees, and then balanced himself just enough to reach up with one hand to gently cradle his aching head.

As he looked down, he slowly realized that he was currently on top of a bed and he wasn't alone.

He slowly sat down and looked upon his bedmate with the small amount of moonlight that poured through the window beside him.

A huge sigh of relief escaped white lips when his gaze fell upon Ichigo's peacefully sleeping face and he seemed to be unharmed, but what really surprised Shiro was the outfit his lover was wearing and the fact that his wrists were currently tied to the bed post.

Fitting snugly on Ichigo's body was a fucking Maid outfit. And not just any maid outfit—A frilly, slutty, showy Maid outfit—complete with cat ears and tail. As a special addition to this lovely sight, there also lay many pieces of candy-corn placed around Ichigo's sleeping body.

Golden eyes soaked in the sight like a sponge and he so wished he had a camera at this very second, but his musings were cut short when he saw another piece of paper, similar to the one before, resting harmlessly on Ichigo's cotton-clad chest.

It read:

''_You owe me big time, whitey! Do you have any idea how hard it was not to rape him?? And I know ya hate surprises but oh well, have fun and happy Halloween. Hope you at least got a __little__ scared~_

_BTW… It was all Renji's idea!''_

Shiro smirked broadly, pearly white fangs glistening dangerously before they latched onto a deliciously tan neck.

He would have to thank Renji for this later~

_**You guys tell me if I should make another chapter for just the Lemony goodness~ xD**_


End file.
